A Bug's Life:The grasshopper leader's thoughts
by FemaleJester1212
Summary: This takes place during the movie with Hopper's POV,and it also tells what he's thinking.Obviously.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is my next story on Hopper's POV. It takes place during the movie. I know this takes place during the movie so no flames or mean comments please! I own nothing Bug's Life belongs to Disney and Pixar._

* * *

That one hot day,me and my gang are flying to Ant Island to get the food that the ants had collected for offering. The ants had BETTER collect enough food,or else I'll get really angry. It was really a long trip to Ant Island. Me and my gang were from Mexico,but grasshoppers can fly long ways without stopping (unless if we need to take a break). So anyway,while we were flying,my thoughts were on the food for the offering that the ants were collecting right now.

My thoughts were interrupted by my sister Tessa saying, "tell me why were doing this because I don't like this one bit."

I rolled my eyes, "we're doing this because the ants have more food and we're the ones who need the food too. If you don't like it then I would make you leave the gang,but I can't because of Mother's promise."

Tessa gave me a disapproving glare. I glared back at her. We continued glaring at each other,which was like a staring contest. I was not in the mood to do a staring contest,so I turned around,facing forward,ignoring the fact that Tessa was still glaring at me.

Me and my gang were continuing flying and we were nearly there. Ant Island was so close;so close that I was looking forward to get the food. But when we approached Ant Island,I didn't see any food on the offering stone! I faced the offering stone with an angry expression. The ants didn't do what I told them to do.

"What's going on!" One of the grasshoppers asked in a demanding tone.

"Yeah! Where's the food!" I heard Molt asking in a demanding tone as well.

I faced the offering stone for a minute, then I turned toward my gang, then I looked down at the ground. There's only one way to confront the ants. Breaking and entering.

* * *

We all slammed our foots down on the ground. And my gang went down in the holes that they smashed down on and scrambled inside the anthill. I heard the ants panicking to try and not get stepped on by my gang. I waited till all of the grasshoppers were inside the anthill and the ants had enough running around inside. Finally,I decided to make an appearance. I jumped down in one of the holes and landed on the floor of the anthill.

I saw three ants crawling on the ground,but they stopped crawling and everyone stopped panicking as soon as I landed inside the anthill. I looked down at them. I felt my antennas twitch and I bended down and looked at them. I can tell that they were scared of me. Ha! I know that they should be scared because I was getting more angry by the second.

"H-Hopper." The middle ant stammered.

I stood straight then I stepped over the three ants and I begin walking. The ants let me passed through while I was walking. I paused for a second then turned and continued walking. The ants spread out and backed away. I stopped walking and in a quiet voice I asked, "so where is it?"

There was no answer. "WHERE'S MY FOOD!" I shouted angrily,turning around.

There was silence for a minute. "Isn't it up there?" The princess asked in a scared tone,pointing at one of the holes.

"What?" I snapped,walking toward the princess.

"The food was in a leaf sitting on a---" The princess started.

"Excuse me?" I interrupted. I was not in the mood to hear excuses.

"Are you sure it's not up there?" The princess questioned.

I stopped walking and I looked at the princess with a bored expression. "Are you saying I'm stupid?" I asked coldly.

"No." The princess replied.

I didn't believe her. "Do I look stupid?---To you?" I challenged. "Lets think about the logic shall we? Lets just think about it for a second. If it was up there. Would I be coming down here? To your level---looking for it?"

The princess mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"Why am I even talking to you?" I asked,smelling her with my antennas with her squirming. "You don't look like a queen,you don't smell like the queen."

"She's learning to take over for me,Hopper." The queen said.

"Oh! I see." I said,getting it. "Under new management!"

I turned toward the princess again. "So it's your fault?"

"It wasn't me. It was---" The princess pointed at someone in the group. I looked behind me,but I didn't see anything.

"Uh-uh-uh." I interrupted. "First rule of leadership;everything is your fault!"

I made the princess sit down on the rock that she was standing on. "It's a buggy-bug world out there,princess. One of those circle-of-life kind of things." I explained.

"Let me tell you how things are supposed to work: The sun grows the food,the ants pick the food,the grasshoppers eat the food..."

"And the birds eat the grasshoppers." Molt interrupted. I turned and looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Hey like remember the one that nearly ate you,you remember?" Molt asked me. "You should have seen him."

"Molt---" I responded,trying to make him shut up.

Then I turned and looked at Tessa. Tessa slapped a hand over Molt's mouth to make him shut up. At least she understands that I don't want to be embarrassed either. Molt took Tessa's hand off of his mouth and held it so he can continue talking.

"Please let me finish the story." Molt said to Tessa. "So anyways this blue jay! He has him down his throat okay! And Hopper's-Hopper's kicking and screaming okay! And I'm scared,I'm not going anywhere near there."

I walked over to Molt,who still couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"Aw! Come on,it's a great story!" Molt insisted. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I grabbed his antennas and a couple of grasshoppers got out of the way and I slammed him to the wall. Tessa walked by Molt's side.

"I swear! If I hadn't promised mother on her deathbed that I wouldn't kill you---I'd kill you!" I threatened Molt. Then to Tessa I said, "And you! I thought I could trust you to make sure that Molt keeps his mouth shut!"

"Hey! I tried,okay?" Tessa said.

"And believe me,no one appreciates that more than I do." Molt replied. I can tell that he was ignoring Tessa.

I turned back to Molt. "Shut up!" I snapped. "I don't want to hear one more word out of you anymore while we're on this Island. Do you understand me?"

Molt answered by whimpering. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I asked coldly,shaking Molt angrily.

"Well,how can I answer? You told me not to say another word." Molt said

What an idiot! I growled angrily and I balled my fist,getting ready to give him a knuckle sandwich. "Ahh! Remember ma?" Molt asked quickly.

Instead of punching Molt,I turned around and punched the nearest grasshopper. I panted heavily.

"Um,Hopper?" Tessa asked,patting my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped,glancing at her.

Tessa pointed at something. I turned around and it looked like the ants have been watching the whole thing. Whoops,I guess I shouldn't have lost my temper with Molt.

I stopped panting. "Hey I'm a compassionate insect!" I said,smiling as if nothing happened. "There are still a few months till the rains come. So you can all just try again."

"But Hopper,since it's almost the rainy season,we need this time to gather food for ourselves." The queen replied.

"Listen! If you don't keep your end of the bargain,then I can't guarantee your safety,and there are insects out there that will take advantage of you." I said. "Someone can get hurt." I snapped my fingers.

I heard Thumper growling and a couple of grasshoppers got out of the way to show Thumper. There was another grasshopper holding Thumper's leash to keep him from hurting anybody. The tiny ant ran from the rock to get away from Thumper.

I picked up the tiny ant. "What's the matter? Are you scared of grasshoppers?" I asked in a fake gentle tone,walking close to Thumper,not caring that the tiny ant is scared of Thumper.

"Dot." I heard one of the ants saying the name of the tiny ant.

"You don't like Thumper?" I said,holding the tiny ant out to Thumper.

"Leave her alone!" I heard someone speak up.

I turned and glared at the ant that actually stood up to me. I walked up to the ant,ready to beat him up. Instead,I held out the tiny ant to him. He definitely looked ashamed. He had better be ashamed!

"You want her?" I asked. "Go ahead---take her."

The ant just stood there,looking down at the ground,not making any movements or answering my question. It's like he stood up to me for nothing,even though he didn't.

"No?" I answered for him. "Then get back in line!" I said through my clenched teeth.

The ant did as he was told and joined the rest of the ants.

"It seems to me that you ants are forgetting your place." I spoke up. "So lets double---the order of food."

The ants gasped as I walked to one of the holes that one of the grasshoppers broke through. "No,but,but,but---" The princess stammered.

"We'll be back at the end of the season---" I said,walking over to Molt and Tessa who were both standing under the hole. Molt closed his eyes,thinking that I'm going to beat him up,and Tessa put her arm around Molt,also thinking that I was going to beat up Molt. Well they thought wrong! I pulled a piece of skin off of Molt. "When the last leaf---falls." I said,dropping the piece of skin.

"Dunh,dunh,duh." Tessa replied.

I glanced at Tessa with my arms crossed and frowning.

"What? I'm just adding effect." Tessa said.

What a weirdo. I just rolled my eyes then I turned to the other ants and backed away to one of the holes.

My antennas twitched. "You ants have a nice summer." I said quietly. "LETS RIDE!" I barked to my gang.

The grasshoppers fluttered their wings and I bended my legs and I took off flying out of one of the holes. As soon as I was outside,I waited for my gang to come out. Soon the rest of my gang flew out of the hole. And we all flew back to the sombrero.

Tessa and Molt were flying next to me. I looked at Molt then I flew over to him and whacked him in the head.

"Ow!" Molt said,rubbing his head.

"Thanks so much for almost embarrassing me!" I said angrily and sarcastically. "You're very lucky that I didn't beat you up."

"But you were explaining about the world,so I thought I could include a memory." Molt replied.

I whacked him again. "Don't ever! Mention that story again." I said coldly.

Molt gulped,nodding.

"Hey give him a break! It's only one time!" I heard Tessa.

"I don't care if it's only one time." I said. "I'm not going to let anybody embarrass me."

"Okay,okay,calm down." Tessa said. "Geez who put dirt in your wings?"

"Just don't talk to me. I'm angry right now." I said through clenched teeth.

"I bet it sucked that the ants didn't collect the food." Tessa said.

"Don't remind me." I mumbled.

Tessa stopped talking and I didn't speak the rest of the way. I was extremely angry at the ants. I don't care if the ants need more time,they owe me twice as much food since they didn't do what I tell them to do.

* * *

_Okay. Tell me if I made any mistakes._

_R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_It was probably about at least more than five weeks since me and my gang were at Ant Island_._ We are now hanging out in the sombrero; I was getting massaged while the other grasshoppers were having free time and do anything for enjoyment. We have mosquitoes either serving us or we use them as game pieces. I watched Tessa doing some cartwheels. She's a grasshopper that's a female that knows how to do it (of course she's the only female grasshopper in the gang). After all those years of me,Molt,and Tessa spending time and looking out for each other,I don't know if she's doing it because it's a girl thing or if it's one of her favorite things to do now.

"Tessa,if you keep doing it,your arms will get tired." I said then I turned to the bug that was massaging me, "harder."

The massaging bug said, "right." And he did it harder.

"Don't worry about me." Tessa said,smiling. "My life;I do what I want."

"That's fine---ow!" I glanced at the bug that was massaging me. "Not that hard. You're massaging a grasshopper,not karate-chopping wood."

"Sorry sir." The massaging bug said.

I looked straight ahead. "Hopper,don't you feel bad about enslaving the ants?" Tessa asked.

As soon as Tessa said that,I looked at her with a blank expression. I sighed and I didn't say anything. I really did feel bad about enslaving the ants,but I didn't want to admit it because I didn't want to feel weak. "No." I lied. "Why?"

"Well,you didn't look very happy when we flew back here from Ant Island." Tessa said.

It was true,I didn't feel very happy about it. "I don't want to talk about it." I spoke.

"Come on. Tell me the truth." Tessa insisted. Wow my sister is a lying detector.

"Um...well..." I stuttered. Then I sighed and slowly nodded.

"Ha!" Tessa said. "I knew it."

"Okay,okay,don't rub it in." I said.

"I'll be quiet now." Tessa said quickly.

I smirked and chuckled a little. "Good."

"Ahh yeah that's good,that's good. Lower,lower." I instructed.

"Heya,Hop." I heard Molt. I was not in the mood for him to bother me. "Speakin of the devil." Tessa mouthed.

I frowned and nodded. "Go away." I said through my clenched teeth.

"That's fine. Then I won't tell ya my idea." Molt said. He better not tell me the idea. Molt's ideas are stupid and I don't care if he won't tell me his idea.

"Good." I said.

"I hate it when Molt has the ideas." Tessa whispered slowly. "Yeah." I whispered back.

"Okay,okay,I'll tell ya anyway. See,I've been thinkin' it's somethin' I want to do. Bein' vice president and all. And this was a thought." Molt started,shoving Tessa out of the way. I saw Molt's piece of skin falling close to my face. Gross! I glanced at Tessa helplessly. She just shrugged. "And this was mine:Why go back to Ant Island at all?I mean you don't even like grain."

I stood up from the battery,not liking what Molt was saying. "What?" I exclaimed,walking passed Tessa with her following me and walking towards Molt.

Molt begin to back away. "You're right,I didn't think it wasn't such a good idea myself. Actually it wasn't even my idea;it was Axel and Loco's he talk fancy to me. I GOT CONFUSED."

I stopped walking. Just as I suspected. Axel and Loco. I was going to get back at them. I flew in the middle,interrupting the music and everyone that was talking. "Guys." I started. "Order another round... because we're staying here!" Everyone was cheering. I can't believe they actually thought I meant it.

"What was I thinking?" I asked myself sarcastically. "Going back to Ant Island. I mean we just got here and we got more than enough food to get us through the winter right?" I went over to where Axel and Loco are;at the bar to be more specific and I stood by the grain dispenser. "Why go back?"

"But there was that ant that stood up to me." I remarked to Axel and Loco.

"Yeah,but we can forget about him." Loco said.

"Yeah." Axel chuckled, "it was just one ant."

The other grasshoppers laughed at this. "One ant."

"Yeah! You're right it's just one ant!" I said,putting a hand on the grain dispenser.

"Yeah,boss. They're puny." Axel added.

"Hmm. Puny." I said. I looked at the grain dispenser and took one grain out of it. "Say,lets pretend this grain is a puny,little ant." I threw the grain at Axel and it hit him.

"Did that hurt?" I asked.

"Heh,nope." Axel said.

"Well,how about this one?" I asked,throwing another piece of grain;and this time at Loco.

"Are you kiddin'?" Loco asked.

I chuckled. "How about this?" I pulled the lid off the grain dispenser and a lot of grain came out of it. I backed away from the falling grain and watched all of it fall on Axel and Loco. As soon as all of the grain were out I finally said, "you let one ant stand up to us,then they all might stand up." I climbed on the mountain of grain.

"Those puny,little ants outnumber us a hundred to one." I continued. "And if they ever figure that out,there goes our way of life!---It's not about food;it's about keeping those ants in line. That's why we're GOING BACK!"

I think I should be nice and let my gang decide what they want to do. Go or stay? "Does anybody else wanna stay?" My gang looked at me for a minute then they all fluttered their wings,ready for action. Good choice. But I can't tell if they're fluttering their wings to get ready to go back to Ant Island or if they're doing that because they're scared of me and they don't want to make me angry. But I can tell by the scared expression on their faces that they didn't want to anger me.

"He's quite the motivational speaker. Ain't he?" I heard Molt questioned enthusiastically to another grasshopper.

I jumped down from the mountain of grain. "Lets ride!" I barked. Me and my gang flew out of the sombrero,heading to Ant Island.

"Hopper? Are you sure about this?" Tessa asked after a while of flying.

"Positive." I answered.

"You know,I don't feel happy or certain about this." Tessa said.

"Come on,are you afraid of ants? Because if you are,then you're really pathetic to be in the gang." I said.

"It's not that, it's just I'm not really a bad person. You know,you can be---" Tessa said.

"Hot-headed? Bossy? Malevolent? Cruel? Cold hearted? Anti-social?" I answered for her dully.

"All of the above." Tessa answered,covering her face with her arms.

"Ha!" I smirked. "Funny joke." I commented sarcastically.

"No you don't understand. I'm just asking about how you're doing right now. I'm not trying to annoy you." Tessa said quickly.

I nodded slowly. "I see." I mumbled. I don't even know why I'm doing this to the ants. I thought I'm doing the right thing here;collecting the food and all of that stuff. I don't realize what's happening to me. All those years I've been cruel and I have been horrible to my little brother;even my little sister! It makes me wish I was never born. I just want to go back in time and make things happy for no,it's too late. I can't change the past.

* * *

_I finally had it uploaded. Yay! Review please._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!_

* * *

My thoughts were already on the food. I know it was going to be autumn very soon,which sounds depressing 'cause number one:I don't like cold weather. Number two:I had a nice summer and it was fun while it lasted. And number three:I hate rainy seasons. It was probably about a crack of dawn and me and my gang have been flying for two straight days. TWO straight stinkin' days and already;I was exhausted from flying all day yesterday. And when we get to Ant Island to collect the food ,and when we head back to the sombrero,I'm going to take a nap. I mean,seriously, grasshoppers are not nocturnal insects.

My stomach was already grumbling on the thought of food that the ants were collecting. And I think my gang is starving too;and they might be tired from flying all day yesterday as well.

I knew we were going about fifteen miles per hour in flying because even though we're very tired,we can still fly fast,which is interesting. So anyway,I tried to ignore my sober mood while flying.

I really can't help it if I feel sober most of the time. I don't know what's sadder. Me,not being a good,nice insect I was supposed to be or treating the ants like slaves. My sober thoughts now included my mother.

I wonder what she would think if I'm enslaving the ants. I know what she would be like if she was still alive and heard about me enslaving the ants. She would probably be angry at me today;no I'm wrong,she'll be disappointed in me.

Mother really did influence me on being nice and respect others like what she told my little brother and sister to do. Molt was always a nice grasshopper and never mean. Unlike me. And Tessa might be picky at times,but she's a nice insect as well;and I respect her and Molt for that. This may sound weird,but whenever Tessa explains what's right and what's wrong,it's like she's acting 'motherly' towards me and Molt. I think it's because she's our only sister and the only female grasshopper in the gang,but she's not the boss of me.

I know Tessa is always ready for action,but I think that she thinks that making the ants slaves is stupid. Deep down,I know it's stupid because,well I'm stupid and I hate to admit it but I think I should have agreed to Molt's idea,but I'm the leader of the gang. Not him.

Why can't I be like Molt? Because like I said,Molt is a nice grasshopper and follows the rules. He might not be the sharpest-grasshopper-in-the-cloud,but he says what he thinks and is always honest.

Me,on the other hand,is nothing like my brother or sister. I'm just Hopper with a bad personality and thinks that being mean can solve anything. I am not having a good day today. I'm just a lonely,friendless,depressed,unhappy,mean,bad,and terrible excuse for a grasshopper. I know that grasshoppers are supposed to be friendly and sociable, but that's not me.

I sighed as I continued flying with my gang flying behind me and our wings still buzzing. My gang must be happy about their lives which makes me envious because I'm just a sad insect who has no life. Almost everyday,I felt like crying,but I didn't because I knew I have to act tough,so it's like this: I act tough on the outside while crying on the inside. I knew being sad all the time sounds emo,but I just can't help it. I just pretend that nothing's wrong,but it just doesn't seem to help me. I just wish I had close friends to comfort me;well I have a brother and sister to comfort me,but that's not enough.

I felt Tessa's presence as she flew close to me.

"Are you okay,bro?" She asked. "You haven't said anything since yesterday."

I turned to look at her and gave her a fake smile,trying to hide my sadness. "I'm fine." I lied. "Why do you ask?"

Tessa shrugged. "Just curious." She replied.

"Hey,don't worry about me,okay?" I insisted,pretending to be optimistic. "There's nothing wrong."

"Okay. If you say so." Tessa said. "And I think Molt is having hard time handling Thumper."

"He'll be fine." I assured Tessa.

"I'm going to help him just in case." Tessa said,glancing at Molt.

"That's fine," I said. "You go do that."

Then Tessa flew up to Molt to help him with Thumper.

I felt guilty about lying to my sister about telling her how I'm doing. I should have just told the truth,but I don't like it when Tessa talks to me and I tell her how sad I am. Maybe after this season,I might want to get a hobby.

Of course I'm a bad leader. I can tell and I wonder what the other grasshoppers in my gang think of me being leader. Probably they think that I'm a bad leader as well because I can tell when the first time they joined me,they were probably scared of me,so they pretended to agree with me as being a leader. That sounds dishonest,but I think they can tell I'm hot-headed; which is true, I'm a bit of a bully.

I don't know why I feel like this. I know I had a bad past,and I know that I feel extremely depressed (which it hurts),but that just means I'm lonesome. I'm lonesome,even having my gang and my brother and sister.

My thoughts were interrupted by Molt flying next to me and tapping my shoulder. "What is it,Molt?" I asked dully.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He said.

"Well you should have gone before we started flying earlier this morning." I said.

"But I really have to go!" Molt whined. "Really bad."

"Can you just hold it in?" I said.

"No." Molt answered.

"How about you just let it out right now." I said.

"No way. I'm not going to look like I have problems when I let it out while I'm in the air." Molt protested.

"Well it's your own fault,you should have gone earlier while all of us went to the bathroom," I shrugged. "So you can let it out right now."

"On second thought,I can hold it." Molt said. "But if I start leaking,it's gonna be your fault,Hopper."

"Ew." I made a look of disgust. "Are you THAT disgusting?"

"No," Molt replied. "But still,it's gonna be your fault if I start leaking."

"Okay. I get it," I said,then I looked at Molt's empty hand. "Hey,who's holding Thumper's leash?"

"Tessa is," Molt answered. "She said she would hold Thumper's leash while I tell you the emergency."

"Okay,that's good to hear. Now go hold Thumper's leash because I think Tessa has had her turn." I said.

"Fine." Molt sighed,going back to hold Thumper's leash.

I shooked my head,sighing. My brother just can't think before he does something. Is he really THAT stupid? I hope not because if he is,then he would ruin everything. And I hope he doesn't do anything stupid while we're at Ant Island;maybe he probably won't because I warned him when we were there in the summer. I probably should have told him nicely not to say one more word while on Ant Island or at least ask him nicely not to embarrass me because I now regret telling him aggressively to not embarrass me.

I should have been nice a long time ago. But it's too late,I can't change the past. Oh how I wish I could go back in time and stop this from ever happening and refresh my life. I don't know why I'm a jerk. I know my dad was a jerk to me a long time ago,and that's probably why I'm a jerk. Why did I inherit the bad stuff?

We were now twenty minutes away from Ant Island and I felt hungrier.

* * *

_Okay I know it's weird that Tessa is acting 'motherly' towards her brothers,but it's true that she always tells them what's right and what's wrong._

_R&R  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the next chapter of A Bug's Life: The Grasshopper leader's thoughts. Sorry,it's been a while. So anyway,here we go..._

_

* * *

_Me and my gang finally arrived at Ant Island. The view wasn't clear the last time we've been here;right now it's foggy. They better have twice the amount of food,or else I'll be mad. And through the fog,I can see my gang walking toward the ants. I can tell that the ants were backing away from my gang. I saw that the offering stone had the pathetic amount of food that I wasn't expecting. Now,I was angry. "You little termites!" I said angrily,picking up the leaf off the offering stone. All of the ants turned to look at me. "I gave you a second chance-and THIS IS ALL I GET?" I threw the leaf at the ants,and all of them dodged out of the way.

"But Hopper,we ran out of time!" Princess Atta said in a scared tone.

"Have you been playing all summer?" I questioned angrily. "Do you think this is a game?"

"No,no,please-" All the ants at one.

"Well guess what?" I challenged, "You just lost." I said in a cold tone.

Soon,all of the grasshoppers walked toward the ants,scaring them to the field of long grass. "Not one ant sleeps until we get every scrap of food ON THIS ISLAND!" I yelled.

I saw the queen running to the field. I flew,landing on the ground in front of her. She looked at me in fear. "No,no,no." I said to her. "You're staying with me,your highness."

Molt and Tessa walked right toward me. "Okay,we scared the ants to collect the rest of the food. What now?" Molt asked.

"Just wait." I said calmly,looking at the queen with a sinister grin. "We're not done. Yet." I looked at Princess Atta,who was joining the rest of the ants.

"Molt,Tessa," I said. "Get the princess."

"You better not hurt my daughter." The queen said in a half scared/half threatening tone.

I glared at her. "She is not the one who is gonna get hurt." I replied. "Someone else is gonna get hurt."

Molt and Tessa nodded and they walked toward the princess. And they returned with her struggling to get out of their grasp. Princess Atta looked at me in fear, "Wha-what do you want H-H-Hopper?" She asked,shaking.

I rolled my eyes, "oh relax,I'm not gonna hurt you." I said gruffly. "we just have some unfinished business."

"But we did all we could,and there wasn't anymore food." Atta said.

"Well,it's your fault,remember?" I said. "You're the one held responsible."

Atta looked at me blankly. "You're just like the other ants." I said,turning my back toward her, "weak and stupid."

"Wait-we..." Atta protested.

"Don't say anything," Tessa said to her. "My older brother is mad enough as he is."

"Yeah,trust me. You don't like it when Hopper's mad." Molt said.

"Let me ask you something," I said to Atta. "Do you even understand leadership and responsibility?"

"Yes," Atta said.

I looked at her,and Atta was looking away from me. Here's what I learned: when you ask a question to a person,and the person is looking away from you while answering, it means that that person is fibbing. "I think not." I said. What I said was cruel,but I don't care,Atta was a leader,and everything is her fault.

Atta looked at the ground in a ashamed way. I know that I hurt her feelings by what I said,but she is an irresponsible leader. "I'll deal with you later." I said. "In the meantime,why don't you think about responsibility and leadership like how other princesses do." I sneered.

* * *

_R&R._


End file.
